


Roof of my Mouth

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [6]
Category: American Ninja Warrior (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Sort of a Crossover between ANW & WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Kacy gets some chocolates and needs to find out who that is.





	Roof of my Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is chocolate. I know the pairing is a little out there, but I love these two. They are my favourite ANWs. I also know this is pretty short, but it ended where it needed to. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

“What’s this?” Kacy Catanzaro asks, looking up at Finn. She takes the box of chocolates he’s holding out to her, one eyebrow drawn up. “Okay, I know you’re dating someone Finn, so, what gives?”

“I was asked to deliver this to you. He didn’t want me to tell you who he is, but I can tell you that you know him.” Finn shrugs, smiling at her. “He’s not in the WWE. And no, it’s not your ex.” He makes a gesture towards the chocolate. “He said something about all of your favourites were in there.”

Kacy opens the box, smiling a little. Not even Brent knew all of her favourites. However, that doesn’t necessarily eliminate many people. A lot of the people she knew from her days in American Ninja Warrior knew some of her favourites, but no one knew them all. She licks her lips. “No other hints?” 

“He’s someone who’s watched you for a while.” Finn shrugs again. “Sorry, but that’s all I’m supposed to say.”

Kacy nods and pops a chocolate in her mouth. She’ll figure it out, but for now, she must go back to her training. 

It’s a few days later when Kacy is on her way to the training center that it hits her. There’s really only one person it could be. Pulling out her cell phone, she dials his number. “Hey.” 

“Hey Kacy, how’s the WWE treating you?” 

“It’s NXT for now, but it’s good. I’m enjoying myself.” She licks her lips. “Drew, why did you send me chocolates?” 

“What, I... What?” 

“It could only be you. Don’t play with me, Drechsel. I will hurt you.” She tries to be stern, but she’s too amused at how easily she could read his voice.

“Well, I just... I wanted to congratulate you on doing so well.” 

“Uh huh. Where are you?” 

“I... uh, I might be outside the training center.”

Kacy wrinkles her nose as she pulls up to the center. Sure enough, there he is, standing near the entrance, shifting from foot to foot. She parks the car and climbs out, grabbing her bag from the back seat. “So, chocolates? Explain yourself. And by the way, you of all people are the one who deserves the congratulations. I watched the last episode. Furthest the fastest. You’ll get Midoriyama next year.” 

“I hope so. But look at you. You’re doing amazing, Kacy. You’re really kicking ass.” 

“I’m trying.” Kacy smiles. “How’d you know all my favourites?” 

“I ask about you. I... I wanted to know what you liked.” 

“Drew.” 

He flushes and ducks his head. “Okay. I guess... So, I really like you and I guess I thought that maybe we could be... Maybe if you wanted, we could be more?” 

“More than what, Drew?” Kacy bites her lower lip, trying to stop herself from smiling. She knows exactly what he’s talking about but she wants him to spell it out. 

“More than friends. I want to date you. I want to be with you. If you want the same.” Drew licks his lips, looking up at Kacy. “What do you say?” 

“I say... Yes. Of course, yes.” She moves closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He beams, lifting her up and spinning her around. “Good. Good. After your training session, wanna go get some food with me?” 

“If you come in and watch for a while. They’ll let you in to watch for a few minutes.” 

Drew nods, setting her down. “Yeah. That sounds like a good plan.” He bends, brushing his lips lightly over hers. “That sounds like a really good plan.”


End file.
